


Open Secrets

by CarminaVulcana



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Lists, M/M, Multi, Randomness, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/pseuds/CarminaVulcana
Summary: So this is just a fun thing I want to do to keep things light when everything else gets too heavy. I will be listing the various things that our beloved characters love (and hide), their embarrassing moments, and everything that makes them quirky. The first one is Spock.





	1. 10 Things Spock Loves

1\. Quantitative experimental research- This was an easy one. You have to be passionate about this stuff in order to be a science officer.  
2\. Cold Cucumber Soup- As a vegan, his options are VERY limited. This soup is super bland, but something tells me a Vulcan would find it ‘fascinating.’  
3\. Isaac Asimov Novels- No one does nerdy better than Spock. This is his guilty pleasure. And he will never, ever tell you just how many of these he has hoarded on his PADD.  
4\. Amanda- She loved him like no one else could. And as a mother, she held him close when he was bullied and ridiculed for his half-human heritage. It doesn’t get more intense than that.  
5\. Keenser- Most people on the ship think of Scotty as the genius. For Mr. Spock, though, the real winner is Keenser. The Roylan man is a genius and at least some of Scotty’s brilliance comes from brainstorming and chilling with Keenser.  
6\. Arguing with Dr. McCoy- Another one of Spock’s guilty pleasures, he will never tell you how much he loves bantering with the country doctor. Sure, it is illogical. But hey, everyone needs a bit of the south in their lives. Even a hobgoblin like Spock.  
7\. His Eyebrows- Yep, he never lets anyone else touch them and he obviously grooms them. If you are a woman, you know how much work and time goes into perfect, evenly arched brows. If you’re a guy, ask your girlfriend and she’ll agree with me.  
8\. Jim- Aha! Now this one is no secret. While the fandom is crazy about K/S, Gene Roddenberry gave us the concept of T’hy’la in a novel. Yep, that is how he describes Kirk and Spock. Friends, brothers, lovers. So reboot, I am cool with Spuhura, but it is kinda non-canon.  
9\. Tribbles- He won’t admit it. But Spock is a touch telepath with super sensitive hands. There’s a reason he’s brushing the fur of the creatures with such hypnotic devotion.  
10\. Shakespeare- Spock is always commenting on his views of human nature and its constant drama. Well, his information comes from plays like Romeo and Juliet and Hamlet. No wonder he is super protective about Jim. After all, the man does resemble a Shakespearean tragedy.


	2. 10 Things Kirk wants to tell Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the second installment of this one. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think.

1\. He really needs to stop spending all his time down in the science department. Kirk prefers him on the bridge (bending down on his console, of course.)  
2\. He looks adorable when he raises his right eyebrow.  
3\. Plomeek soup tastes disgusting. It needs at least some salt and pepper. Or they can never go out for lunch together.   
4\. He wants to have children with Spock. He already knows someone who is willing to be a surrogate mother.   
5\. He can lose himself in Spock's perfect, dark brown eyes. They remind him of chocolate and whiskey. Perfect intoxicants for the perfect couple.   
6\. Bones doesn't bite. Much. In other words, they can all chill together sometimes.   
7\. He misses Amanda as well. Sure, he didn't know her. But he is certain that she was an amazing woman for having raised a half-Vulcan son among all those snobbish full-blooded Vulcans who looked down upon her.  
8\. He cannot bear the thought of being on the Enterprise without Spock. Sure, at one point in his career, he had desired nothing more than a ship of his own. Now, all he needed was Spock.   
9\. He hopes that his Spock would also grow into the calm, easygoing, sweet-natured man that Ambassador Spock was.   
10\. His scariest moment in his entire life was when Spock refused to get evacuated from that Volcano on Nibiru.


End file.
